hiding
by shikilover
Summary: will she hide from them or will she come out will she love or hate them it all happens in this story
1. Chapter 1

Hi i'm rose akarui before we start i'll tell you what i look like i have knee legth blond wavy hair i have bright blue eyes and i love to wair black and i love flip flops they are the best shoes in the world . i'm a shy and like to be alone until i get to know you then i will stay around you and talk a lot. i also like pocky but only choclate. i also love kitkat's and hershey bars. i also am a person who stays inside most of the day. i was nervous about going to cross academy. i will be going into the day class. i know about vampires because i was there to witness my best friend be killed. i had been so shocked that i had not moved to help her but now i have a vampire hunters sword for headmaster cross.

i know the night class is vampires and i plan to avoid them at all cost. my parents are clueless about vampires. i didn't want to upset them or make them think i was crazy. then they desided to send me to cross academy of all schools but i guess it is the highest rated school. i know it will be impossibe to avoid them but i'll try to. so i go to the headmasters office and he says come in so i do and he has a black outfit (normal day class outfit but add leggings and its fall so no jacket). i took the outfit from him and say thanks he smiles and tells me my dorm number and gives me the key he says i have a dorm with a nice girl named suki she had beautiful blue eyes with light brown hair that was 1 shade from blond she was 5 feet 4 inches but still beautiful she had a sweet smile well at least thats what he said i don't know if hes telling the truth.

so i head th the girls sun dorms and knock on the door to my room and it opened quickly and there was a girl that looked exactly as he had said. i smiled at her and said hi i'm rose and she responded in a happy voice hi i'm suki i'm guessing your my new roomate. i nodded and she pulled me into the room and i saw my suitcases on one of the beds that i guess was mine. the room was very clean you could definitly tell that she took pride in keeping it that way. so i unpacked and waited for the school day to start. and hopfully i'll be ready and i thought i would be but i was dead wrong. i guess i just didn't assume that everything is not always perfect i didn't imagine that that would happen...

* * *

><p>i hope you like my story and i hope you will review if you don't review i probobly won't continue but this is my fist story so i hope my cliffhanger gets you to review for more i no i'm evil but thanks for reading<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

After i unpacked i went sleep. i woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. I looked up and saw suki turn off the alarm. She looked at my and said "we have two hours till class" she informed me. I got up and said "OK thanks for telling me" i thanked her "no problem" she responded with a smile. then, we both got ready for class.

We got to class five minutes early and most people were there already. suki grabbed my arm and dragged me over to a girl with black hair with a few blond highlights. The girl turned and said "the roommate finally arrives suki has been talking about a roommate coming and now it finally happens. Oh i forgot to say but my name is ayame" she said. I responded with " my name is rose" " wow i like your name" she said. I could tell we would make great friends in the future after i got to know her a little.

Just then the bell rang and we went to our seats which is when i look to the teacher and she said "sit by yuki" which she then pointed to her. So i went and sat there the girl had just fell a sleep or i would of introduce myself. After breezing through all my classes with no problems the teacher looked amazed i said "i was in all advanced class at my old school" i explained. The teacher nodded to that.

When the final bell rang every girl was instantly gone except me,yuki,and the girl who sat next to her (sorry forgot her name). A few of the boys rushed out to. I tapped yuki who jumped awake and i said "class is over" she looked all around and a "eekkk" escaped from her lips. Then she ran from the room.

I then left the room. I heard screaming and assumed it was about the vampires so i tried to avoid it but one of them saw me and looked intrigued. I instantly started to walk faster, but he was already right next to me. He said "hi my name is hanabusa aido" i said "i don't care leave me alone". He looked offended but another vampire who was really tall came and said "class is about to start let's go" the blond followed unhappily.

I then made my way to my dorm and got on my laptop. I read the manga ouran academy high school host club and then went into a deep sleep. hopfully tomorrow i won't have to see any vampires. but i didn't worry about that as i fell in to a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>thanks to all of the people who read my story thank you to the two people who put in review for chapter one. please review the story i want feedback and ideas i will consider all ideas. sorry about misspelled words and bad grammer. i made paragraphs so it wouldn't be one big block.<p> 


End file.
